


My girlfriend.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [9]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's high school reunion.</p><p> </p><p>Season 2 Episode 13<br/>Seventeen Ain't So Sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	My girlfriend.

Maura unlocks Jane's front door with her key, Jane is in the kitchen.

 

"Morning."

 

Maura kisses Jane.

 

"Coffee?."

"Ooh yes please, I found these on the mat," replies Maura

"Thanks," replies Jane

"Anything interesting?"

 

Jane looks through the pile of letters.

 

"Bill, bill...um."

 

Jane opens the envelope in her hand.

 

"Nope."

"What is it?"

"Nothing," replies Jane

 

Maura looks at her. 

Jane hands over the envelope.

 

"My high school reunion."

"It's next month."

"Yes, I've missed the last...500."

"I guess I can check my schedule."

"I would...probably go by myself," replies Jane

"Oh."

"I wasn't planning on going anyway."

"Oh OK," replies Maura

 

The next day Maura and Jane are at Maura's place

 

"I was thinking about what we talked about yesterday."

"What?" replies Maura

"My high school reunion."

"I still think you should go Jane."

"I am...I was thinking more about the taking a date part of the conversation."

"Yea," replies Maura

"What do you say want to join me?"

"Really?" smiles Maura

 

Jane nods.

 

"As my girlfriend I mean."

"I'd love to come with you, as your girlfriend."

 

30 days later.

 

"Jane Rizzoli, well it's probably not Rizzoli anymore it's Mrs..."

"This is Dr Maura Isles, my girlfriend."

"Oh...I didn't see that coming, no offence," replies Debbie

 

Jane smiles.

 

"None taken." replies Jane

"I'm Mrs Tibbet."

"You married Eddie Tibbet."

"Hey, Jane."

 

Eddie and Jane hug.

 

"How long have you two been together?"

"Together? You two" replies Eddie

"Ed."

"Sorry," replies Eddie

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"About, a year...wow time goes fast."

"Yes it does," replies Maura

 

Jane smiles at Maura, Maura smiles at Jane.

 

"And you're still in the honeymoon period, you two must be in love." 

"Yes, we are," Maura replies 

 

Jane kisses Maura.

Eddie and Debbie leave.

Steve clears his throat.

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Steve."

 

Jane and Steve hug.

 

"This is..."

"I know I overheard," replies Steve

"How are you?."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," replies Jane

"I'm going to get some more punch."

"It's OK, I don't want to spoil your night," replies Steve

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, can I call you."

"Of course...take my card" replies Jane 


End file.
